


Fallin' All In You

by pleasuredhearts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Explicit Consent, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuredhearts/pseuds/pleasuredhearts
Summary: Reuploaded because I accidentally deleted it while trying to figure out how to use this website oopsNa Jaemin gets dared to download Tinder. He expects it to be a fun distraction from his stressful college life. What he doesn't expect is to find a man with a smile and a heart that will leave him wanting more.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic! Please don't judge too harshly, I'm just trying my hand at writing :) 
> 
> Lmk if there are parts that you enjoyed/that need working on! I'm always looking to get better! Thank you for reading!

Jaemin entered his room and collapsed on his bed. It had been a long day, and the only thing that he wanted to do was go to sleep. Preferably, for a couple of days, maybe years.

“Maybe if I go to sleep, all my problems will go away,” Jaemin thought. “Even better, what if this is a dream and when I wake up my problems are already solved.”

Pleased with his own thought, he fell into a comfortable position, hoping to get some sleep. Even though he had been falling asleep in his class only 30 minutes before, he felt wide awake. A sigh left his lips. Why did he always feel tired when he was in class but felt wide awake when he came back home? Resigned to the fact that he probably wouldn’t be sleeping, he got up and reached for his phone. He contemplated what to do. His eyes immediately fell onto the bright red app that he had recently downloaded. He swore he would never open it, but his desire to avoid his own work was making it very tempting

_ Last Friday Night _

“Jaemin, truth or dare?”

“Um...truth”

A series of shouts: “Jaemin, you always pick true” “Boo!” “C’mon don’t be scared”

Jaemin sighs. “First of all, Chenle, you're right next to me, no need to scream. And fine, dare. Just...don’t make me do something too bad.”

Renjun smiled with an evil glint in his eye. “Why would I make you do something bad Jaemin. No trust in your own friends.”

Jaemin looked his friend dead in the eye. Scratch that, Jaemin didn’t even want to acknowledge Renjun as his friend after what he just said.

“Last semester you told our professor I had a crush on him when you were caught sneaking in his office.”

“But you did have a crush on hi-”

  
“REGARDLESS!”

“Okay fine, not my smartest move. But I promise, nothing bad tonight. I just notice you’re so stressed from school. You barely hang out with us, you’re always busy doing your homework-”

Haechan speaks up. “Can we please not talk about school?”

“It’s for Jaemin, though. I think you should download Tinder.”

Jaemin blinks once. Twice. And laughs. “Why would I ever download Tinder? Just because I’m busy with school? I’m trying to get into medical school, my grades have to at the top and sleeping around like you guys do isn’t going to help me.”

Renjun sighs. “Tinder isn’t just for sleeping around. There are lots of high quality people on there who are just looking for friends!”

This time everyone turns towards him and stares.

“Okay, maybe I lied about the high quality people, but I think you need to see some more people in life. You’re cute. You’re busy with schoolwork. You get stressed. You go on Tinder. You get laid. And boom! Stress gone.”

Jaemin floundered a bit, trying to come up with something. However, Renjun had a point. He was stressed. His right hand was getting sore from how many times he was abusing it. He didn’t have the time or the energy to meet with people outside of his friend group. 

“Find. I’m going to download it. But that’s it. I don’t plan on using it. Thank you for your concern though.”

Although everyone else seems disappointed, Renjun smirks a little. 

“You’re welcome, in advance”

_ Present Day _

The red app stares at Jaemin’s face. Taunting him. 

_ Opening it once can’t hurt right? _

Jaemin goes to lock his door. The last thing he needed was anyone coming in and misreading the situation. He reminds himself, this is solely for education purposes. He’s not going to hook up. He is NOT going to hook up. The phrase becomes his mantra as he opens the app and sets up his profile. He has to constantly remind himself of his purpose as he selects his photos.

The angel on on side whispers, “Jaemin you are not going to hook up, just pick a picture and go.”

But right after, a more persuasive voice comes in. “Come on Jaemin, the whole student body uses this app. Even if you don’t want to hook up, you still want to look good right?”

In the end, Jaemin spends 15 minutes agonizing between his photo choices. He has his standard profile picture: One of him smiling brightly with his pink hair. Another picture black and white, more on the artistic edge, more serious. Another photo of him on the beach, shirtless. He worked for those abs, he had every right to show them off. He wonders if he looks ugly in any of them, if he’s trying too hard, if someone he knows will see his profile and laugh at him. All these worries are going on his head until he snaps himself out of it.

_ Jaemin, you are not going to hook up. This is just to kill time. _

Next up: the little description box.

He starts typing: Hi! I’m Jaemin. I’m a pre med student. Just bored out of my-

_ No, no that’s so stupid wth Jaemin? _

He tries again: Sup! Message me if we match!

_ No! That’s boring _

He racks his brain. This is harder than any essay he’s ever written.

_ Wait. Why am I overthinking this? It’s just to kill time. Don’t stress _ .

He types out: Premed, looking for someone to help me study anatomy ;)

_ This is cringe. This is cringe. This is cringe. This is- _

He moves on. The rest of his profile is easy and with that, he’s all set up. As he waits for Tinder to load up the people nearby, he starts to get nervous.

First off, he’s gay. Not that he’s ashamed. But the community is small. He’s never really put himself out there. It was always important that he goes to med school, so college had taken up a lot of his time. He had no idea who anyone was in this world, except for Renjun. And the way Renjun  _ complained _ about all of the boys he had ever met didn’t really bring up Jaemin’s expectations.

The first profile showed up. Right away, Jaemin wanted to throw his phone away. It was one of his classmates in his chemistry class from a year ago. Someone who always sat next to him. Someone who always followed Jaemin around. Someone who would make excuses to lean on him or hug him or just smack his butt. All this time, Jaemin took it as just a very touchy dude who wanted to be his friend. But now, the only thing Jaemin can think is

_ What if he liked me? What if he sees me on this? I feel bad for just brushing things off, he probably thought I was rejecting him. _

Hesitantly, Jaemin swipes right. After all, he knows this guy. It wouldn’t hurt to match with someone he knows, right?

He continues through the next profiles. People all from his school. Some look familiar, some not. Some are very attractive, others not. He gets addicted in the swiping. His professors may fuck him with their assignments without his consent, but in this swiping game, he holds the power. It makes him giddy as he looks over profiles and decides on the yes or no.

_ I get why people use Tinder now. This is fun _ .

He’s starting to accumulate matches, and some people are messaging him. He sees everything ranging from “Hey!” to “What’s up cutie?” One person even messages, “Dtf rn?” As the notifications come, he reads and laughs before going back to his swiping. No one really caught his eye yet, and he’d like to go through as many people as- holy shit this man is beautiful.

On the screen in front of him is a smiling face of a man. Clad in a white turtleneck and a jade-green trenchcoat, he looks like he stepped right out of a fashion magazine. Name: Lee Jeno. Jaemin clicks through his pictures. He is convinced this is the most beautiful man ever.

His eyes are crinkled into little moons when he smiles. He smiles with his mouth slightly open, almost like he’s laughing with it. His body seems to be skinny, but a shirtless picture on the beach very quickly shows off a very toned (and very nice) physique.

He scrolls down

“Send me your best joke because I’m looking for a man who can make me laugh.”

_ “I want to be the man to make you laugh; your smiling face is adorable _ ,” Jaemin thinks. Staring at his face, Jaemin can feel his stress slowly going away. He still would rather procrastinate than do his assignments, but he doesn’t feel as overwhelmed. He feels kind of content. Jeno’s face is reassuring. It seems to be a promise. It seems to say, “You got this.”

Jaemin holds his breath and prays.

_ If there’s one person I want to match with on this app, it’s you _ .

He swipes right. 

It doesn’t match.

  
  
  


It’s 2:17 A.M. Jaemin groans. He’s still groggy from his nap. He’s hungry. And he’s restless. He’s been at his work for 5 hours. He still has a lot left to do, but, at this point, the math problems are starting to make no sense and he finds himself just rereading the same words over and over again. He looks at his phone. It was like his phone knew that he had a lot of work to do: as soon as he sat down, it began buzzing with notifications. 

He has to admit, he’s a little saddened too since Jeno didn’t match with him. It seemed that Jeno was the only thing that was keeping him going. Whenever he closed his eyes to take a break, Jeno’s (calm, beautiful, bright, angelic,...you get the point) smile was in his mind. At once, he would feel rejuvenated with energy. Deciding that enough was enough, Jaeming checked his phone. 

_ Holy, so many tinder notifications…. _

Jaemin knew he was attractive, but he didn’t think he would get this much attention.Looking through, his heart stopped.

Not only had Jeno matched with him later on, he even messaged him

_ Heyy _

Jaemin had to clear his eyes just to make sure. A small smile began to bubble on his face as he opened the conversation and responded back

_ Hey! _

Then remembering Jeno’s bio, he adds

_ In the mood for a joke? _

He doesn’t have to wait long for a response

_ Always :) _

Jaemin gets excited. Then he realizes, the only joke he knows is his life. A quick Google search later he types back

_ How many pre med students does it take to screw in a lightbulb? _

_ Pre med students don’t screw, they study! _

He starts to lightly sweat, hoping that a) Jeno doesn’t realize that his joke was copied straight off the first link on Google and that b) Jeno finds him funny. He sets his phone down and goes to get some water. He comes back just in time to see the light on his phone glow from a new notification. Excitedly, he runs over and swipes open

_ HAHA. I feel like I heard that somewhere. _

_ If you’re a pre-med student, what brings you to Tinder? _

Jaemin takes a second to think. He can’t say he’s only on here to waste time. He also doesn’t want to come off as a douche though and say he’s here to relieve some stress. He starts to panic a little bit, unsure of what to say. 

_ I need some practice with anatomy. It’s hard to learn all these parts of the body without having practical experience _ .

**Jeno**

_ Haha so you’re saying I should let you practice anatomy on me. In the name of science?  _

**Jaemin**

_ Yea! It’s all for science. _

**Jeno**

_ Haha, alright! I’m interested. Lmk when? _

**Jaemin**

_ Alright, will do! I gotta go to sleep though. Early classes tomorrow.  _

_ Or...er today _

**Jeno**

_ Haha alright, get some sleep, cutie! I’ll look forward to hearing from you _

Jaemin almost chokes on the nickname. He never had anyone call him cutie before. To be honest, he’s a little stunned, but the feeling is not unwelcome. 

**Jaemin**

_ Fjawieofjwaef you’re just as cute ;)  _

With that, Jaemin flips his phone and goes to sleep, a smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pizza place is based off of Lampo in Charlottesville, Virginia. It's actually really good so please don't judge me for the clam pizza lmao!!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _

Jaemin is running late. He didn’t wake up to his alarm. His class started at 8, and he woke up at 7:30. He was tempted to just skip his class before he remembered that there was a quiz in class. Thinking an endless stream of fuck, he hurried to change his clothes, brush his teeth, pack his backpack, and run out the door. 

The medical part of campus where his class was held was on the opposite side. Most of the students were medical students so it didn’t make much sense to have it close to where the undergraduate kids were. That posed a bit of a problem for certain people, like Jaemin, who were in certain situations, like being late for class.

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuccccckkkkkk _

The crosswalk was red and a bunch of cars were going. It was 7:55, and he knew he had at least 15 minutes left to walk. Maybe if he ran through right now, he would be able to make it. If he didn’t make it, he’d get run over and never have to worry about being late. It seemed like a win-win situation to him. Just as he was about to sprint into the crosswalk, a random hand pulled him back, seconds before a car sped past.

Jaemin turned

_ Who tf is this person to a) let Jaemin be late and b) stop him from dying _

He almost choked on his spit. To be fair, he hadn’t met Jeno in person, but the shape of the eyes was unmistakable. His eyes slightly widened, and he saw realization begin to dawn on Jeno’s face as well. At that point, the crosswalk signed turned and Jeno let go of his arm and hurried past. Jaemin, still in shock, stood there for a couple more seconds, earning some weird glances at the people who were crossing the street. He shook himself out of his stupor.

_ Idiot, you have a quiz. Go get your fat ass to class, I stg _ .

He turned back around and resumed his run to class.

He came in 10 minutes late, to the disapproval of his professor, who made a point to remind everyone that being a serious pre med student meant being responsible and prompt. Jaemin’s face flushed. He kept his head down and worked hard, but a lot of other people did as well. The professor probably couldn’t identify Jaemin as a student out of the 200 sitting in the class, but now he would remember Jaemin as the student who came tardy on the day of the quiz.

The quiz didn’t go by so well. After moping around, he went to get coffee at the cafe that was frequented by medical students. It was 9:30, and he had until 11 to just take some time for himself. Luckily, he had knocked out most of his homework last night. He opened his phone

_ Jeno sent you a new message! _

Jaemin’s face goes red again. The whole embarrassing incident with his professor and the quiz had made him forget about running into Jeno. How stupid he must have looked, running into a crosswalk without checking. Jaemin also realizes his outfit in horror: a wrinkled t-shirt and some sweatpants. Gulping, he opens his phone camera only to realize his worst nightmare: his hair is a mess, sticking in random directions. He folds his arms onto the table and he rests his head against them for a minute. He just needed some silence before he could move on. Picking his head up, he opens up his phone

**Jeno**

_ So, is it normal for pre med students to run in front of cars or should I be concerned? _

**Jaemin**

_ Nah, I was just running late for class, sorry to scare you. _

**Jeno**

_ Haha, no problem. I just didn’t want you to die or something without letting me help you with anatomy _

Jaemin smirks.

**Jeno**

_ Although I have to say, you look a bit different from your tinder pictures. _

Jaemin’s smirk falls. He kind of wants to cry. Wants to explain that he’s normally not like this

**Jeno**

_ Wait, not in a bad way though. You seem more real now. Your pictures just made me feel like you were a model or something _

**Jaemin**

_ Thank you for telling me that you think I’m ugly. You look just as attractive in your pictures. tho _

**Jeno**

_ NONO not ugly! You’re still cute! Idk all your pictures you look so styled. But, I kind of prefer seeing you like this. _

_ Also, I’m a business major, so we have to wear business casual clothes to prepare us for working in the real world or something haha _

**Jaemin**

_ Ahh, gotcha! _

_ Speaking of seeing me.. _

_ Do you want to meet tonight? _

_ I can get you dinner or smthg _

_ As a thank you for saving my life ;) _

**Jeno**

_ How could I say no to free food? _

**Jaemin**

_ Are you saying you only want the food and not me :( _

**Jeno**

_ Yes. _

_ See you tonight! I’m free after 6! _

**Jaemin**

_ :( _

_ Okay 6:30, then? I’ve been meaning to try that new pizza place that opened up downtown, if you’re cool with that? _

**Jeno**

_ I’m always down for pizza :) _

_ See you then! _

With that, Jaemin becomes giddy. It’s almost 11. He has 7.5 hours to get through his classes, finish up as much homework as he can, and go back home to make himself look HOT. Jeno can say whatever, but Jaemin would prefer not looking like he just woke up for a date.

At 5:00 P.M., Jaemin bursts into his room. He has 1.5 hours to fix himself, and he is determined to make every minute count. He hops right into the shower, scrubbing himself extra clean. He knows he probably smells like “college student getting minimal sleep with a poor diet of ramen and coffee.” Afterwards, he gets to work on his hair, styling it this way and that, trying to see what makes him look best. He’s getting unnecessarily nervous. Deciding he needs some help he phones his friend, Jisung.

“What do you want?” is the first thing out of Jisung’s mouth. Jaemin rolls his eyes. As much as he would love to lecture Jisung on respect, he doesn’t have the time. “Which hairstyle do I look best with?”

The line is quiet. A sigh. “I don’t know, just...middle part your hair or something.” With that Jisung hangs up. Normally, Jaemin would be annoyed that his favorite person just rejected him like that. However, his joy at knowing what to do with his hair trumps all of his other feelings, and he gets to work. He comes face to face with the next hurdle: clothes.

He looks at his closet and debates what to wear. Does he want to look classy? Bougie? Maybe ratchet?

He’s thumbing through his clothes. Maybe he’ll try to stick to a classic vibe, after all a pizza parlor was hardly the place to wear his favorite mesh shirt. Likewise, wearing one of his formal suits in an effort to impress didn’t seem like a good idea either.

He sticks with a pale blue hoodie. One that is fitted and looks good with some casual dress pants. The sleeves are a bit long. In fact, he likes to make sweater paws with them and use the extra length to hit Renjun in the face whenever the latter doesn’t pay attention to him. 

At 6:10, he’s looking at himself in the mirror. 

_ Damn, I look kind of good _ . 

With that note of confidence, he heads on out.

Jeno is waiting by the time he gets there. He’s busy looking through the menu, so Jaemin gives him some time to just stare a little bit as he is led to the table. Even though Jeno looked absolutely breathtaking when they met this morning, he looks downright perfect now. His hair has been swept out of his face revealing sharp, angular features. He changed out of his business casual and is in a graphic tee shirt paired with a sports jacket. Overall, he looks casual with an air of sophistication.

When Jaemin arrives, Jeno looks up and they make eye contact. After Jaemin is seated, there’s a pregnant pause between the two of them.

Jeno speaks first, or at least, attempt to. His voice catches in his throat and he’s left somewhere between clearing his throat and coughing while Jaemin just smiles an idiotic smile.

Take 2.

“Hi. You look very nice”

Jaemin begins to flush for what feels like the sixth time today.

“Thank you, I decided to put some effort into my clothes for this. You look nice, though. Even better than before.”

This time, it’s Jeno’s turn to blush a little.

“Have you been here before? I’ve heard good reviews, which is why I recommended it”

“No, I haven’t. My friends have though. They really recommend the funghi pizza. Also the clam one.”

“I’m more than down to try both!”

After ordering, the two of them fall silent again. On tinder, they both flirted with heavy sexual undertones, but now that they’re face to face, they’re both struggling to find a normal topic with which they can converse about. They both open their mouths at the same time

“How was your day?”   
“I kept thinking of our conversation during anatomy.”

Flushing doesn’t even begin to describe Jaemin. He becomes mortified. 

_ “Of course, dumbass _ .  _ The most logical thing to do is ask him about his day. Why tf do you have to make it seem like you’re some horndog. Get a grip on yourself goddammit.” _

Jeno stares at him with his mouth open. Jaemin refuses to look at him. However, he soon hears this melodious twinkle. He chances a look and sees that Jeno is laughing at him.

_ “Stupid you’re so stupid.”  _

“Well, to be fair, I kept thinking of you all day today too. You were absolutely beautiful when I met you.”

“Stop lying. I literally woke up 20 minutes before we met.”

Jeno shrugs. “I like admiring beautiful things and telling them that they’re beautiful. Unless it makes you uncomfortable. I’ll stop. I wouldn’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Jaemin can’t help reading the subtle undertones in his speech, and his heart kind of swells with that. Jeno is sweet. Even if Jaemin keeps coming off as some horny college student, Jeno takes it all in stride. Jaemin promises to make more of an effort to try to be an actual human, rather than just a body of walking hormones.

“Nah. I like it. I just….I guess I just wanted to look my best when I first met you.”

Jeno smiles a soft smile. “Don’t worry, I’m really interested in getting to know you better. Regardless of whether you look your best or not.”

“Why?”

Jeno shrugs. “You give off good vibes.”

Jaemin smiles. After that, the conversation begins to flow more naturally. They talk about their classes, their hobbies, their plans for after graduation. Even though they don’t have that much similarity, there’s clearly a connection. Jaemin finds himself interested in what Jeno has to say. Even if Jeno prefers the winter and enjoys milk and does all sorts of things that Jaemin would never want to do in his life, something in Jaemin’s mind is willing to be accepting of all of Jeno’s preferences.

And if Jeno is bothered by the fact that Jaemin is lactose intolerant or a little bit addicted to caffeine, Jeno doesn’t show it. His eyes continue to sparkle and his smile doesn’t wave in the slightest.

Even when the food arrives, they continue talking, although now the conversation shifts to the food. Jaemin, for once, feels like he’s in his own world: stress from school and his future be damned. He enjoys getting lost in Jeno’s face and the dim lights set a certain romantic mood in the restaurant. 

After paying for the food, Jaemin stands up to use the bathroom. He needs to just take a break and collect his thoughts before he heads out. 

Outside, Jeno pulls out his phone and opens a contact: Huang Renjun

**Jeno**

_ You’re right. He’s so nice and sweet _ .

**Renjun**

_ Keke right? Enjoy you’re little date night. You owe me :) _

**Jeno**

_ Fine haha _

“Hey, you ready to go?”

Jeno jumps a little bit, and Jaemin has to laugh at that. Jeno had been composed the whole time and to see him flustered a little bit is a beautiful sight.

“Yup, let’s go!”

The two of them walk side by side. Jaemin’s mind is rushing.

_ Should I hold his hand? Are we really gonna do more tonight? Does my breath smell like clam? Maybe I should have eaten a salad? What if he wants to top? Do I want to top?  _

Jeno uncomplicates things a little bit by wrapping his arm around Jaemin. He places his head on Jaemin’s shoulder and walks. No way is it comfortable, after all they’re walking and Jeno’s head is bent at an impossible sort of angle. However, Jaemin’s mind is racing and his heart is beating so fast he can hear his own heartbeat. Finally,  _ finally _ , they arrive at Jeno’s door. 

“Thanks for the dinner, Jaemin. Do you want to come inside?”

As tempted as Jaemin is, there’s something about tonight. It wasn’t just meeting up with someone. It felt like a romantic sort of date, and even though Jaemin might not know his own feelings yet, he doesn’t want to ruin it just yet by getting physical.

“I’d love to. But...I think I’d want to take things slow. Don’t get me wrong, I still think you’re insanely hot and very useful for my anatomy studies. But, I feel like….I’d want to get to know you a little better before doing that kind of stuff.”

Jeno smiles a soft smile.

“I gotchu. I really liked tonight. Message me soon, okay?”

Jaemin nods. Just as he’s about to leave, Jeno grabs his arm and kisses him gently on the cheek.

“It’s your goodnight kiss. Now go to sleep.”

Jaemin stands there a little starstruck. He can’t tell if it’s pizza grease or spit or what, but Jeno’s lips are sparkling a little. Before he can stop himself, he presses a chaste kiss against those lips and pulls away. Before he can fully step away though, Jeno wraps his arms around Jaemin’s neck, and the two of them are left smiling at each other. Jeno is the first to remove himself and gives him a gentle push.

“Go. Or I might be tempted to take you to my room.”

Those words go straight to Jaemin’s crotch. He nods hurriedly.

“Yea, we wouldn’t want that now right?”

Jeno laughs.

“Okay, forreal. Get home safe. Message me when you do.”

Jaemin laughs again too and waves goodbye before he turns around and walks away. Jeno stays behind to watch him until Jaemin blends into the darkness.

Once home, Jaemin reaches for his phone.

**Jaemin**

_ Hey, made it home safe _

**Jeno**

_ Nice :) _

_ Lmk whenever you’re free _

**Jaemin**

_ This weekend? _

**Jeno**

_ Yea, I’m free. My roommate is also gone, so you can come over if you want _ .

Jaemin is not sure if Jeno had a purpose in saying those words. Regardless, his mind takes him to a certain place, and before he knows it, there’s the familiar ache between his legs. Hurriedly, Jaemin sends a response.

**Jaemin**

_ Nice! Let’s hang then. Get a good night sleep! _

He sets his phone down before tending to the more pressing issue at hand. Reaching for some lube, Jaemin begins to stroke himself, gently. Because he always has schoolwork that waits his attention, Jaemin tends to rush through this, using fast strokes to get himself off quickly. However, today, he feels a little tired wanting to lazily touch himself as he imagines Jeno. From their interactions, Jeno is so sweet. He looks like he would want to make love rather than fuck. He looks like he would press soft kisses all over Jaemin’s skin and use gentle touches.

As he starts getting closer, the images being to turn more crude, beautiful Jeno on his knees taking Jaemin whole. Jaemin can imagine how beautiful Jeno would look with a messy face taking his whole length, how perfect his lips would be, how tight and hot his mouth would be, how perfect his tongue would feel. Jaemin wants to undo everything about beautiful Jeno, wants to mark his beautiful skin, wants to hold his hair as he plows his hole.

The thought of entering Jeno’s tight heat is what causes Jaemin to spill all over his hand. He continues to fist himself imagine it’s Jeno bouncing on his cock and moaning gently. When it gets too much Jaemin releases and curses at the cum that’s gotten all over his hand. Reaching for some tissues next to his bed, Jaemin cleans himself up and plops back down. He’s tired and spent, and it isn’t long before he goes to sleep. When he dreams, he dreams of warm smiles and soft touches. Of moon eyes and of a beautiful man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of writing on instinct so if there are any idiosyncrasies with the plot/characters, I'm sorry. This is unbeta'd so....yea
> 
> Also St. Germain is a real alcohol that is very good! 10/10 recommend if you are of age ;)

“You look like shit”

“What a charming mouth you have, Renjun.”

It’s Friday aka the day before Saturday aka the day before Jaemin gets to see Jeno again. Jaemin would love to do something, anything besides being here with Renjun, yet here he is.

“We know we didn’t become friends because I said nice words. We became friends because I forced you to.”

“Yes, Renjun. I know. I regret it every single day.”

Renjun gives a little chuckle before leaning in.

“So, how are you?”

There’s a weird glint in Renjun’s eye that makes Jaemin a little nervous. It’s like Renjun can see through him and knows everything about how he’s losing sleep over Jeno and his beautiful smile. Swallowing quickly, Jaemin responds, “Nothing unusual, just a little stressed from school.”

Renjun hums in acknowledgement.

“What about Tinder? I saw your profile while I was swiping. You look pretty hot. I’d definitely bang you if we matched.”

Jaemin coughs really quickly. Renjun has a tendency to be brutally honest, yet it always catches Jaemin by surprise.

“Uh well I just set my profile, but I haven’t swiped or anything yet. It’s just not my thing.”

There’s a flash of hurt that goes through Renjun’s face, almost like he knows that Jaemin is lying.

“Well, if you meet anyone cute you’d tell me, right?”

“Yea, of course! I just really don’t feel like meeting strangers right now.”

Jaemin was lying, and he knew it. He was getting nervous that maybe Renjun knew. However, there was something about Jeno. He wanted to keep him for himself. Just a little longer. He wanted to really get close to Jeno before talking about him to his friends. He knew Renjun cared for him deeply. Knowing him, Renjun would go off and interrogate Jeno the second he knew.

Speaking of getting close to Jeno, Jaemin thinks over his past few days. He had been texting Jeno nonstop. They sent each other good morning texts, asked each other about their plans for the day, updated each other as the day went on, distracted each other from homework, and, when evening came, they said good night to each other. They began to develop their own inside jokes. Surprisingly, the mention of sex or being physical never showed up in their conversations. Which was a shame. If Jaemin wasn’t thinking about his conversation with Jeno, he was thinking about Jeno’s lips or his thighs or maybe even-

“Are you listening to me?”

_Fuck. He was busted._

“Sorry I just dozed off. I haven’t been sleeping much because of classes.”

Renjun smirked a little at that

“Aww is the little baby tired? That’s so sad. Does the little baby want a nap?”

“Shut it, Renjun. Or I’ll leave.”

“You can; I don’t want to keep you if you need to rest.”

The thing is, Jaemin would absolutely leave. If he had other friends. But Renjun is his only friend. Chenle and Jisung were more like little brothers who he pampered. But, in terms of people he hung out with on a regular basis, there was only Renjun.

Realizing he was kind of being an asshole for thinking about Jeno while talking with Renjun, Jaemin screwed his face into a smile. It had been a while since he last saw Renjun, and he didn’t want Renjun to think that Jaemin was uninterested in his life or something.

After conversing a bit more, Renjun excused himself. Something about “group project.” However, once Renjun and Jaemin had separated, Renjun pulled out his phone

**Renjun**

_He’s so whipped for you. Good luck on tomorrow’s date!_

**Jeno**

_We’ve met once. No way is he whipped._

_Also help, I’m nervous. What do I do?_

**Renjun**

_Just be yourself. Jaemin gets kind of dumb around people he has a crush on. One time he had a crush on some hot football player who fucked him really good or something, and, after that, Jaemin even found his burps cute._

**Jeno**

_…...wtf i thought you said he was normal_

**Renjun**

_Hey, at least that means you can burp in front of him comfortably._

**Jeno**

_Please stop._

_Also does Jaemin bottom_

**Renjun**

_Tf I’m his best friend not his boyfriend._

_Figure that out yourself._

**Jeno**

_You are no help, whatsoever_

**Renjun**

_I literally set you up on this date._

_You still owe me btw_

**Jeno**

_Shut up. I have less than 24 hours to figure out what to do_

**Renjun**

_ >:( _

_He looks tired btw. Idk if it’s cause he’s losing sleep over you or from classes._

_He also lied straight to my face and said he wasn’t meeting anyone so_

_Don’t do anything crazy. He looks like he’s still trying to figure things out._

**Jeno**

_That just makes me more nervous._

**Renjun**

_Just do a movie night. He likes horror._

**Jeno**

_I fucking hate horror._

_Saturday_

Jaemin knocked on the door to Jeno’s house. His heart was thumping. This was the first time he was going over to Jeno’s house, and only the second date. He twiddled the bottle of liquor over in his hands. He wasn’t sure if it was appropriate or fitting with anything, but he felt awkward showing up empty handed. Jeno hadn’t really specified what would be happening, just a simple message telling Jaemin to come over at 6:00 to his house. However, alcohol was always welcome in any situation right?

He took a couple of seconds to just look over his outfit. A plain white tee shirt with tucked loosely into a set of jeans. He hoped it would be good enough for Jeno.

The door swung open and Jeno’s smiling face peaked out. 

“Hey”

“Hey, Jeno! Thanks for inviting me over tonight. I brought you something.”

He handed over the bottle to Jeno, who took it with a warm smile.

“St. Germain? I’ve never heard of this.”

“It’s a lychee alcohol. You’re supposed to mix it with other things, but it tastes fine on its own too.”

“Ah well thank you! The bottle itself is beautiful; I can’t imagine what it would taste like. Come on in!”  
  


Jaemin stepped inside, toed off his shoes and followed Jeno into his living space. It was small, but clean. Lightly decorated with personal memento but generally furnished with functionality in mind. There were no heavy decorations or personal touches, just a couch, a low table, a TV that was already hooked to a laptop and other pieces of furniture that had probably belonged to another student and handed down.

“Make yourself comfortable. I thought we could just watch a movie together?”

“Yea, that sounds perfect to me! What movie did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking of It? I really love horror movies!”

“Me too! I’m glad, no one else around me likes horror!”

Jaemin begins to laugh in relief, but he also notices the way Jeno seems to pale. His smile doesn’t quite reach the brightness Jaemin is used to.

_Maybe Jeno just had a rough day. Watching a horror movie is definitely going to make him feel better_!

“You can sit first; I’m just going to grab some popcorn and join you!”

Jaemin settles onto the couch and looks around. There’s not much but the vibe coming off of the whole room is so _Jeno_. It makes him calm and happy.

“What are you staring at?”

Jaemin looks up and sees Jeno smiling fondly. He has a bowl of popcorn in one hand and the bottle of alcohol in his other.

“Nothing. Just admiring your place.”

“Haha, thanks. It’s not much. But it’s mine.”

“I’m not much but I could be yours too.”

Jaemin covers his hand with his mouth.

_Why are you so sleazy. Jaemin, come on._

Jeno just laughs.

“Well, I’m hoping you’ll be mine too. I really like what we have so far. And, I think you’re enough so don’t think that you’re not much.”

An awkward silence falls between the two of them. Jeno clears his throat and then sets the popcorn down.

“Do you want to take a swig of this before we get started?”

Jaemin nods in agreement and reaches for the bottle. He pulls a bit, letting the sweet taste of lychee go down his throat. When he sets the bottle down, he finds Jeno staring at him. Or, more specifically, staring at his Adam’s apple. Jaemin hands the bottle over to Jeno, who takes a cautionary sip. It’s sweet with a burn, not just from the alcohol, but from a light peppery accent. Jeno finds that he enjoys. It’s also rather sticky, but he can almost feel the effects of the alcohol right away: he’s starting to warm up and smile a bit uncontrollably. As far as alcohol goes, it’s not bad. He then sets the bottle down and goes to play the movie. He hopes that the alcohol can give him some courage; the last thing that he wants is to seem like a baby in front of Jaemin.

As the movie plays, Jaemin laughs. He _LAUGHS_ at the scary scenes, taking delight in the various effects. He’s entranced by the actions going on on the screen. Jeno, on the hand, is clutching the blanket tightly and spends more time keeping his eyes closed than open. He’s sure there are some points where he stops breathing and he’s starting to sweat. 

During one moment, where Jeno has his eyes tightly shut, Jaemin looks over. The smile on his face drops when he takes in the picture before him. Jeno is shaking, something akin to tears is threatening to spill out of his shut eyes, and his hand is gripping the blanket so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. 

Jaemin reaches a tentative hand over. His fingers touch Jeno’s hand, and he begins to interlace their fingers together. When his fingers are fully clasped, something breaks in Jeno and he leans in and hides his face in Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin goes to pause the film before coming back.

Cradling Jeno’s face in between his hands, Jaemin forces Jeno to look at him.

“What’s wrong, Jeno?”

“I…..I have a secret to tell you.”

Jaemin’s face falls. Is Jeno about to tell Jaemin that Jeno doesn’t like him anymore? Is Jeno going to kick him out? Did Jaemin mess up? Did he not like the alcohol?

“I...I...awejfioawe...I’m not sure how to say this.”

“Hey, it’s okay just tell me.”

“I...I actually hate horror.”

Jaemin sighs in relief, but then he looks again.

“Wait. You hate horror? Then why did you pick a horror movie?”

“I heard you liked-....I mean I just thought you would enjoy horror.”

Jaemin isn’t stupid. He heard the first part of Jeno’s sentence. The knowledge that Jeno, cool and collected Jeno, had been asking around for Jaemin’s preferences made something soften in his heart. The fact that this man was willing to watch a genre that he doesn’t even like because he thought Jaemin would enjoy it made him smile softly.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. We can just watch something else. I don’t mind.”

“But you said how no one ever wanted to watch horror with you.”

“Haha it’s okay. I don’t want you to be scared though, especially on a date.”

Jeno smiled. 

“I think it’ll be okay to watch as long as I can….um...cuddle you if I get scared.”

Jaemin’s face breaks into a big grin.

“Why would I ever say no to that?”

So that’s how the two of them find themselves watching _It_. Jeno is clinging onto Jaemin’s arm and whenever something scary happens, he dives his face into the crook between Jaemin’s neck and shoulder. On the other hand, Jaemin has stopped paying attention to the film. He’s much more attuned with everything that has to do with Jeno being so close to him. He can feel the softness of Jeno’s hair and the way his hands cling on to his arm. He can feel Jeno’s body heat warming his heart rather than his body. 

_I could get used to this…_

After the movie ends, the two of them end up staring at the black screen for a while, content in each other’s presence. Jeno chances a glance up to find Jaemin already staring at him. The two of them maintain that eye contact and both softly smile to each other. The tension in the air thickens and Jeno can feel his eyes closing as he leans in.

The moment when their lips touch, there are no fireworks. There’s nothing spectacular about it. In fact, his heart rate seems to decrease, and he feels himself getting calm. This feels right. This is everything that Jeno didn’t even know he wanted. His phone dings with a notification and the two of them jump apart.

“Uh, lemme get that.”

Jaemin nods his head and smiles.

**Renjun**

_YAY YOU GUYS ARE KISSING_

**Jeno**

_Wtf._

Jeno chances a look out his window and finds Renjun. Looking back at him. With binoculars.

**Jeno**

_WTF._

_Can you not?_

**Renjun**

_Tbh I was hoping you’d shit yourself watching the movie._

**Jeno**

_You’re BLOCKED!_

And with that, Jeno blocks his number. He would’ve yelled some profanities out the window, but he has to remind himself that Jaemin is there. The last thing he needs is for Jaemin to think that Renjun is some creepy stalker friend. He looks behind at Jaemin who’s staring at his butt. He turns around fully and Jaemin looks up to Jeno’s face, almost as if he were pretending like he wasn’t ogling Jeno a full five seconds before.

“What do you want to do now?”

Jaemin shrugs.

“I don’t really have an idea, but I think we should continue where we left off.”

“Hmmm I can’t really remember where we left off. Care to help me remember?”

Jaemin smiles an almost predatory grin before jumping up and wrapping his arms around Jeno’s waist.

“It’d be my pleasure.”

He presses his lips onto Jeno’s. This time, Jeno is prepared and the kiss becomes dirty. Their tongues are pressing against each other and Jeno can start to feel some movement right against his hips. With a grin, Jeno begins moving, slowly to the bedroom, hoping that Jaemin can get the hint. Jeno begins to feel Jaemin smiling in the kiss and following him.

When they enter the bedroom, Jeno breaks away to close his blinds and curtains. Renjun doesn’t need to know everything, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the final update for this fic! To be honest, I'm not very confident in this because it's my first time a) writing fanfics in general and b) writing smut but we're done haha
> 
> Some notes: consent is sexy! protection is sexy! STIs and not previously discussed dubious consent are not sexy :)
> 
> I know there are some issues with tense but...oops
> 
> I'm thinking about maybe continuing this in a series (maybe the relationship will become norenmin? maybe parents will come in? maybe they'll get married?) but i wanted to see reactions to this first. Also I will die with the nomin ship :)
> 
> Thank you everyone for dealing with the random delete and for supporting this fic! Comments and kudos appreciated!

When Jeno pulled away, Jaemin took a second to just appreciate his good luck until this moment. Just a week ago, he had resigned himself to being a celibate pre-med student spending all their college days in a library. However, he had met a man who had come to turn his whole life upside down, and he was now in his room. On the second date. About to do who knows what. 

He shakes his head quickly to find Jeno leaning against the now closed windows. There was a mischievous grin on his face as he stared at Jaemin. Without breaking eye contact, Jeno began to walk over. His hands came up to Jaemin’s waist and began pulling at the shirt that was tucked into his jeans.

“Hey, hey calm down,” Jaemin said.

“Can’t. I’ve been wanting this since our first date.”

Jaemin almost choked, but he couldn’t miss the opportunity to tease Jeno.

“What did you want, hm?”

“You.”

“You’ll have to be a little more specific than that.”

“I want to mess your hair up.”

Jaemin blinked a bit. He had been expecting a wide variety of things

_ “I want to choke on your cock.” _

_ “I want to feel you in me.” _

_ “I want to mark you.” _

But, messing up hair? That was, oddly specific.

Jeno, who was staring at Jaemin while his brain tried to comprehend the request, gave a slight giggle.

“When we first met, your hair was all messy because you just woke up. Then, for our date, you had it all styled together, and I just wanted to mess it back up again. Your hair is also just really sexy.”

Well, even if it wasn’t what Jaemin was expecting, who was he to deny Jeno’s request? He carefully turned and laid down on the bed and brought Jeno on top of him. When they were face to face, he raised a small eyebrow.

“Yea? Why don’t you start messing me up then.”

Jeno’s face lit up. His precious eye smile returned. If they were in perhaps any less compromising situation, one would think that Jeno was just an overgrown child. However, with the way he was rutting on Jaemin’s crotch, it was hard for Jaemin to try and focus on any sort of wholesome imagery. 

Jaemin then brought his hands up to guide Jeno’s lips back onto his. Jeno’s hands also came up to tug at Jaemin’s hair as their lips began to clash together. It wasn’t beautiful or sensual in any way. It was desperate and needy. But for the two of them, it was  _ enough _ and that was all that mattered. 

“Wait, wait, wait, “Jaemin said. “What exactly do you want to do tonight?”

Jeno whined in frustration and tried to go back to his goal of attacking Jaemin’s lips. However, Jaemin pushed him away.

“I’m serious. I don’t want to feel like you’re forced into doing anything.”

Jeno sat back with a pout.

“I want you. Please. In me.”

Jaemin smiled.

“That wasn’t too hard, right? Come here. Let me make you feel good.”

Jeno smiles and crawls back on top of Jaemin. The kisses they share this time are just as messy, yet there is something that is tender about them. There’s more to this than just raw lust and attraction.

_ “It’s not love,” _ Jaemin clarifies.  _ “But this warmth….I could get used to this _ .”

Jaemin’s hand comes up to fiddle with the hem of Jeno’s shirt. Jeno sits back and then, completely ungracefully, removes the article of clothing. Jaemin takes a second to stare.

Despite Jeno’s innocent looking smile, his body is absolutely sinful, all hard muscles and sharp lines. Before he knows it, Jaemin brings his hands up and down the smooth planes of Jeno’s body before resting them over his nipples. Jaemin gives a quick grin and tweaks one very quickly. The moan that escapes Jeno’s lips is almost musical. Jaemin feels the bud start to stiffen in reaction. He continues to play with it as he brings Jeno’s face back down so he can continue his assault on his lips. His other hand travels down his back before landing a firm squeeze on his ass. Jeno breaks apart quickly to look at him with bright doe eyes. They’re shining as Jeno leans down to whisper in his ear, “ _ Again _ .”

Jaemin slaps his butt one more time; however, the thick fabric of the jeans gets in the way. Jeno sighs in annoyance before standing up to discard his jeans and underwear. He’s left in all his naked glory and Jaemin is suddenly very aware of the dryness of his mouth as he takes in the sight before him. Jeno smirks a little bit before crawling over.

“You still have all your clothes on, Jaemin. I think that’s a little unfair.”

Jaemin abruptly sits up before beginning to strip himself. Jeno sits on the bed and stares as he sees more and more of Jaemin’s skin become revealed. Jeno was fairly confident in his body: he was lean and muscled. However, the sight of Jaemin’s own body made him a little shy. Jaemin was also lean, but he also seemed bigger compared to Jeno. As Jaemin takes off his underwear, Jeno gives a smirk. He was definitely going to enjoy tonight. However, he couldn’t resist the urge to mess with Jaemin a little bit.

“Not the biggest I’ve had,” Jeno says with a smirk. He’s expecting Jaemin to challenge that. Wants Jaemin to become dominating in an effort to preserve his own pride. What he doesn’t expect is for Jaemin’s face to fall, slightly. He doesn’t expect Jaemin to bite his lip nervously. The mood turns a little somber, and Jeno realizes maybe he made a mistake.

“Hey, hey I was only joking. What’s wrong?”   
“I…” Jaemin gives a sigh. “I haven’t done this in a while. And...I...I guess I’m just self-conscious now.”

“Well, I won’t know until we actually do it. But I have a feeling that you’re the type of person that’s going to make it good for me. Fuck, I’m sorry I messed things up. I said that because I wanted to see you get a little aggressive.”

Jaemin gives a little laugh. Jeno sighs. He was expecting to get the best dicking of his life. 

_ “But no your stupid mouth had to say stupid shit, and now you’re probably not going to get laid at all,” _ Jeno thinks to himself.

He goes over to crawl on Jaemin’s lap and wraps his arms around Jaemin’s neck. He nudges Jaemin’s face with his nose until they’re looking at each other. 

“Look at me. I really want you. I’ve been dreaming about this. And I don’t mean this in just some horny way. I want this because I like you. I like the time we’ve been spending together.”

Jaemin laughs, again.

“To be honest, I didn’t expect this. I thought we’d have just a fun time. Maybe have sex. But now, we’re being all sappy and emotional.”

Jeno laughs a little at that.

“Dummy. That was your cue to tell me you like me too.”

“Okay, fine. I also...I think you’re really special. I don’t know exactly what my feelings are. But I know that I want to keep you next to me.”

“Do you...wanna be something more?”

Jaemin smiles, a very genuine smile. One that would rival Jeno’s.

“I would be honored.”

They kiss, gently. Jeno pushes Jaemin down until Jaemin is on his back.

“Good. We can discuss this after. Please fuck me.”

“You ruined an absolutely beautiful moment.”

“Listen. I was joking when I said your dick wasn’t that big. I need it. Please.”

“Alright, Jeno. Let me take care of you. Take 2.”

With a laugh, the two of them go back to kissing, with a renewed purpose. 

This new, protective side of Jaemin’s is awakened. And will not shut up. 

_ This is not a hook up, Jaemin. This is your boyfriend. And you better make it good and right and perfect or so help me God, I will tell Renjun who will tease you about it forever _ .

His more rational side butts in.

_ Please, shut up. Please.  _

It’s hard to listen to either voice when his dick starts swelling up again. Jeno notices and begin to lay kisses down Jaemin’s body before stopping just short of his dick. He looks at it then holds eye contact with Jaemin before he opens his mouth and takes as much of Jaemin as he can. He’s about three quarters down before the head hits the back of his throat and Jeno begins to choke. He pulls back quickly, giving Jaemin time to admire his own glistening cock and Jeno’s slightly messy face. Jeno takes a breath before going back. He wants to be good for Jaemin, wants to show Jaemin that he’s worth being  _ his _ . And he’s going to try his best to deepthroat Jaemin’s cock. When the head rubs against the back of his throat again, he feels himself seizing up. However, Jaemin lets out a moan that only reminds Jeno of his goal. Jeno closes his eyes, relaxes his throat and forces himself to take down more.

“Holy. That’s so good baby. Just like that.”

The encouragement keeps Jeno going until his mouth and nose are pressed against the base of Jaemin’s cock. From there, he lets out a slight hum (taking note of the way Jaemin jumps at the sensation) before he starts to bob his head up and down. It’s easier now, the spit helping to make things slide more. Now that his mouth has gotten used to Jaemin’s size, he’s able to do some of his own tricks like hollowing out his cheeks and rubbing his tongue against the underside as he moves. Jaemin’s hips start to stutter, and Jeno pulls off.

“As much as I would love to swallow, I really need you in me.”

Jaemin is still caught up in the feeling of Jeno’s mouth to truly understand every word, but he understands the gist of it. When he finally reclaims his senses, Jeno is handing him a bottle of lube.

“Jeno, what about a condom?”

“No, I want to feel you in me. Please.”

Jaemin hesitates a little at that. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Jeno, but he still doesn’t want to risk it. He pecks Jeno slightly.

“I would love to do you raw, but for now, just to be safe. For me? Maybe after a while, we can do it without.”

Jeno pouts. He’s upset that his new crush ( _ you mean boyfriend?) _ has to be so logical. Jeno also isn’t the type to risk it normally, but Jaemin’s presence reassures him. Nevertheless, he gets up to go get a condom for Jaemin. He hopes it fits.

Jaemin is smiling when Jeno returns, and Jeno immediately gets on his hands and knees, showing himself for Jaemin. Jaemin rubs one of his hands on the left cheek before slapping it. The suddenness of it has Jeno’s legs giving out on either side, only giving Jaemin a clearer view.

“Damn. Everything about you is so perfect,” Jaemin says, as he moves one of his fingers closer to Jeno’s hole. Jeno begins whining.

“Please...stop teasing.”

Jaemin pulls back abruptly to pour out some lube on his fingers. He quickly warms up the gel before rubbing some right over his hole. Jeno gasps at the feeling and then moans as he feels one of Jaemin’s fingers entering.

“Oh, shit. You’re tight.”

“I know,” Jeno deadpans. “Hurry up.” To prove his point, he clenches around Jaemin’s finger. Taking the hint, Jaemin quickly adds a second finger and starts to scissor them around, loosening the rim. When Jeno starts to press himself back against Jaemin’s fingers, Jaemin adds a third finger. To see Jeno break apart under his touch is a beautiful sight, and when Jeno looks back at Jaemin with want in his eyes, Jaemin pulls his fingers out. His hands are slippery from the lube but he manages to rip the foil wrapper and slide on the condom. He applies another layer of lube before lining the tip with Jeno’s hole.

The slide is smooth and both he and Jeno are quiet, too caught up in the feeling. Jaemin almost loses control in the very beginning: he had been fingering Jeno, but the tight warmth that envelops his cock is mind numbing. 

“Move, please,” Jeno pants out. “I like it rough, it’s okay.”

With the new incentive, Jaemin began to thrust in and out of Jeno’s heat. The room was silent except for the sound of skin slapping and the little pants that escaped Jeno’s mouth. Jaemin reached a hand up to pull Jeno’s head back, giving him access to leave marks on Jeno’s neck.

_ You fucking idiot, at least try to find his prostate. You want it to be good for him too, right? _

Jaemin pulls out.

“Hey do you wanna switch positions. Maybe you on your back?”

Jeno nods eagerly and moves to change positions. Jaemin repositions himself and slides at an angle, watching Jeno’s face carefully.

_ Come on. You’ve been studying anatomy, yet you can’t find this man’s prostate? _

Jaemin pulls out and tries again. This time, Jeno jerks and moans simultaneously. Satisfied with himself, Jaemin bends over so his lips are next to Jeno’s ear.

“Do you like that baby? Does that make you feel good?”

Jeno moans in acknowledgement and brings his hands up to hold onto Jaemin’s shoulders. 

“Please, I’m close. Please, please. Please touch my cock.”

“Yea? I got you baby. Don’t worry I got you.”

Jaemin brings a hand down to Jeno’s cock between them and rubs him up and down in time with Jaemin’s thrusts. 

“Jaemin! Fuck! You’re so good, I’m going to cum!”

Motivated with Jeno’s praise, Jaemin notches up the speed. He’s getting tired, but he’s so close. Jeno cums first, with Jaemin’s name on his lips. As he does, his hole clenches even tighter around Jaemin’s dick and Jaemin is spilling into the condom. Jaemin thrusts a little bit more before the oversensitivity gets to him, and he lays down on top of Jeno.

They lie there, silent for a bit, until Jeno groans.

“You’re heavy, and I’m sticky. Get off.”

Jaemin peels his head away from Jeno’s face before smiling down at him. 

“You’re going to refuse your new boyfriend some cuddles.”

There's a sort of silence between the two of them. Jaemin is looking at Jeno's face for any sort of reaction or objection to the new name. Jeno just sighs.

“I’ll cuddle you if you clean up this mess.”

Jaemin jumps up and almost runs to the bathroom to bring back a wet towel. He carefully cleans up Jeno’s stomach and any of the excess lube before throwing the towel in the laundry and the used condom into the trash. When he turns around, Jeno is waiting for him, holding up part of the blanket and patting the space next to him.

“Come here. Cuddle time.”

Jaemin grins his excited puppy like smile again before jumping back into the bed.

His new  _ boyfriend _ needed cuddles, and he was going to give him cuddles, dammit.

_ Some days later (idk you can pick whatever amount of time would be appropriate) _

“Are you nervous?”

Jaemin brings Jeno back into focus.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you were nervous. You were just kind of staring into nowhere.”

_ Actually I was staring at your face and realizing how beautiful you were lucky and how lucky I was to have you…but we’re not ready for that convo yet _

“Ah, yea. I’m a little nervous. I want to leave a good impression on your friend.”

“To be honest, my friend told me about you. Said there was a really attractive guy who I would match with really well.”

“I hope he wasn’t a former hook up or something, that would be awkward.”

“Oh he’s here. Renjun, over here!”

Jaemin freezes for a bit. No way was Jeno’s friend Renjun the same Renjun.

As luck would have it.

“Hi Jeno! Hi Jaemin!”

“You know Jaemin?”

“Jaemin is my best buddy!”

Jeno and Renjun both turn to look at Jaemin who is still frozen in shock.

“Holy fuck, I regret all of this.”

Renjun laughed.

“Guys, I’m responsible for both of your happiness. And, like it or not, I’ll be sticking around you two for a while.”

He wrapped his arms around Jaemin and Jeno.

“It’ll be like the three of us are dating. Although instead of bad kisses from Jaemin, I’ll accept free food from both of you.”

Jaemin looked slightly offended.

“How do you know I’m a bad kisser?”

He turned to glare at Jeno, who blushed.

“I didn’t tell him that but...uh he might’ve been looking through our window that night we had sex.”

Jaemin turned to stare at Renjun. Renjun only smiled.

“This will be so much fun!”


End file.
